1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for a robot arm, used for generating operations of a robot as well as for teaching the operations to the robot, a robot provided with the control apparatus for a robot arm, a program of a robot arm and an integrated electronic circuit for controlling a robot arm.
2. Background Art
In recent years, house-service robots, such as nursing robots or housekeeping support robots, have been vigorously developed. Different from an industrial robot, the house-service robot is manipulated by amateurs in home; therefore, it is necessary to easily teach operations to the robot. Moreover, since there are various operation environments in which the robot carries out a job depending on homes, it is necessary for the robot to flexibly adjust to the corresponding home environment.
For example, a teaching method for the robot device has been proposed in which a force sensor is attached to a wrist or the like of a robot, and a teaching person directly grabs a handle attached to a tip of the force sensor, and directs the robot to teaching points so that teaching processes for positions of the robot are carried out (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).                Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 59-157715        Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 7-84632        